


Couch Chats

by prettysweet



Series: September Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009!phan, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Secretly a Virgin, Virginity, presmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysweet/pseuds/prettysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil talk about 2009, and Dan admits that Phil took his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Chats

“Hey Dan?” Phil asked while they were engrossed in an episode of Sherlock. They’re curled up on the couch together, Dan laying down, his back propped up a little with couch cushions. Phil had rested his head on Dan’s chest, slowly listening to his heartbeat and had an arm wrapped around Dan waist. They had draped Phil’s colourful duvet over them to keep them warm and comfortable.

“Yeah?” Dan replied, pausing the episode and looking down at Phil.

“Remember seven years ago?” Phil started.

“Really, Phil? You want to reminisce now?” Dan chuckled, preparing for a long conversation with Phil.

“Why not? I was just thinking about…everything.”

“Okay, then. What do you want to talk about?”

“How did you get your parents to let you come with me? At the time i thought an eighteen year old travelling three hours to stay at his twenty three year old’s friend’s parent free house for a week was completely reasonable and fine. Now looking back, that was such a dangerous thing to do. I could’ve been anyone, you’d never even met me before. How did you convince them to let you go?

“Uh, I didn’t. I left without telling them,” Dan admitted.

“Wait, what?” Phil said, a bit shocked. He sat up and moved to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder instead.

“I just left one morning. They were both at work, both didn’t come home til eleven each night, I barely saw them. They just didn’t notice I guess. I just came home on a Saturday morning, no longer single, a virgin or just a creepy fan of yours. They said hello, took me out for lunch and went on with their lives, they had no idea,” Dan said happily.

“Wait, what?” Phil asked, shocked at Dan’s last statement.

“They’re workaholics,” Dan commented. “It’s no big deal, I just want to see you,” Dan said, kissing the side of Phil’s head.

“No. You-you were a virgin? I took your virginity?!” Phil almost shouted.

“Phil? It’s no big deal,” Dan said, trying to calm Phil down.

“No it’s not! Why didn’t you tell me?” Phil asked aggressively.

“I just wanted to seem cool, it’s really nothing,” Dan argued. “It was seven years ago anyway. I was eighteen. It doesn’t matter.”

“You should have told me,” Phil replied, sighing.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, sorrowful. “But for your information, it was the best night of my life. I’d never felt better,” Dan said, trying to cheer up Phil.

“Maybe I could make you feel like that again?” Phil suggested, after a moment of consideration. Phil sat up further and started kissing Dan slowly, laying passionate but gentle kisses along Dan’s lips.


End file.
